Wild Child
|director = |last name = Bell |location = Blue Cove, DE; Salt Lake City |previous_episode = Extreme |next_episode = Rules of Engagement}} Wild Child is the seventh episode of the fourth season of The Pretender which first aired December 11, 1999 on NBC in the United States. It features an appearance by recurring guest stars Jamie Denton as Mr. Lyle; Lenny von Dohlen as Mr. Cox and also features Jon Gries as Broots. Summary Recap Jarod, who is learning about fishing in Salt Lake City, witnesses a feral child being dragged into a police vehicle, which brings back he's memories of how the Centre abducted him. He pretends to be a state appointed psychiatrist, dr Jarod Bell to work with the girl and to help her. He works with Dr. Bennet and Dr. Wolverton. In the mean time Ms Parker get's contacted by her father who demands her not to trust anybody, in the same time Jarod sends Ms. Parker photos of her being followed in the hopes that she might lead to her father's location. Broots finds out that the photos were made by a Triumvirate assassin codenamed "The Owl" who according to personnel files is Mr. Cox. Jarod get's a good contact with the found girl and named her Violet in the same time befriending with a female doctor in the staff, Dr. Anne Sulvane. The girl tries to communicate and gets a seasure, Jarod discovers it to be caused by a mix of 12 different viruses that the girl's doll was infected with. Jarod thinks that was made to prevent her from communicating and steals her from the hospital. Parker and Broots are following Mr. Cox, who picks up dead animals from the road for he's hobby that later turn out to be taxidermy. Jarod searches the girls "home" in the woods and discovers a photo depicting Violet as a baby with her parents, the girl leads Jarod and the female doctor to a plane crash site. Jarod discovers in the vicinity of the girls "home" a camera and research materials that include an article about a missing family of three, surveillance tapes reveal the observer to be Dr. Wolverton. Ms. Parker and Broots still follow Mr. Cox who had body parts sent to the Centre's SL 6 (old infirmary, Ms Parker had her tonsils removed there). Body parts that he got from a mortician named Carl, who turns out to be he's father. Parker confronts Cox about the pictures taken and he admits not to have anything to do with those. Broots finds out that Cox was telling the truth and the person who took those photos was in fact Mr. Lyle who claimed to have done so by the orders of Mr. Parker. Jarod plots a payback to Dr. Wolverton. He shoots the doctor with a tranquilizer dart, and when he wakes up he finds himself trapped in a cave, Jarod gets a confession and leaves the man a doll to spend the night with. The next day doctor gets arrested and Anne Sulvane becomes Violets legal guadian. Jarod gives the girl a new doll and drives away. Pretend * He pretends to be a state appointed psychiatrist Dr. Jarod Bell. Quotes :Random boy: You ever seen anything like that before? :Jarod to Violet: Have a good life. Related Link Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes